1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for use in the machine laundering of small articles. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel, compartmentalized apparatus for maintaining separation of small laundry items during machine washing and drying operations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A common household problem is keeping track of small laundry items such as socks and small undergarments during washing and drying operations. If small laundry items are intermixed with larger items such as shirts, pants, dresses and the like, they tend to become tangled with the larger items and are sometimes lost, mismatched or misplaced during the sorting operations. This frequently results in the annoying mismatching of socks and the frustrations encountered in attempting to properly rematch the socks.
Several types of devices have been suggested in the past to maintain separation of small laundry items. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,998 issued to Wachtel. The Wachtel device comprises a dual laundry bag that has a front panel, a rear panel and a central panel which divides the laundry bag into two compartments. The rear panel includes a pair of adjustable carrying straps and the front panel includes a flap and an adjustable belt for attachment to the laundry bag of clothing which is been hung on hangers.
Another prior art laundry bag apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,312 issued to Milstein. This latter patent discloses an improved laundry bag construction of generally trapezoidal configuration composed of an open weave material such as a fine gauge nylon net for secure machine laundering and drying of articles made from delicate fabrics such as lingerie.
A common drawback of many prior art laundry bags is their somewhat complex and costly construction. Additionally, certain of the prior art laundry bags are bulky and are often difficult and cumbersome to use.
Accordingly, one of the primary objects of the present invention is to provide a novel, compartmentalized laundry bag that is of a simple symmetrical construction and one, which is easy to use and can be manufactured simply and inexpensively.